


Opposites

by UndertheWeather15



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26546461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndertheWeather15/pseuds/UndertheWeather15
Summary: What if Newt never turned the knife on himself?
Relationships: Minho & Newt (Maze Runner), Newt & Thomas (Maze Runner)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Opposites

"Tommy.." Newt gasped, fear evident in his voice. He turned his head toward his best friend. "Kill me!"

Thomas stood there, shocked, and having no clue what to do. But he DID know that he wasn't going to kill him. He couldn't. It's not like he had the guts to do it anyway.

The flare quickly took back over and Newt got to his feet, charging at him with an inhuman growl. Thomas was slammed into the ground, Newt quickly crawling on top of him and trying to bite at him like a wild animal. They wrestled for a few seconds before Newt seemed to be regaining control over himself for the 2nd time. His attacks slowed, and he looked down at the predicament they were in. Then, he looked at Thomas, who he was trying to kill.

"I'm sorry To-" He breathed. "I'm sorry, Tommy.." He uncurled his hand and placed it on Thomas's shoulder, his breathing starting to calm, if only for a few moments.

"It's okay.." Thomas said, practically as out of breath as he was. "It's okay."

Then, the flare began to retake its control over him. He growled, and reached for the gun at Thomas's side, pointing it at his own head.

"NO!" Thomas yelled, desperately, knocking the gun out of his hand. A few seconds in and he almost regretted that decision. Newt turned back to him, made yet another inhuman noise, and attacked him again. 

Luckily, Thomas managed to shove him off, but he reached for something in his pocket and pulled out a knife. He spun around faster than Thomas could comprehend the situation and he was pushed to the ground. The tip of the knife dug into his chest as he yelled out in pain, using all of his strength to kick his friend off of him. Then, he turned and punched him, trying to get him to stay down. But Newt got back up and started to swing the knife wildly at him.

Thomas yelled out in surprise, jumping backward and barely managing to dodge the attacks, but eventually, it got too close and he felt pain explode in his chest as Newt crashed into him, hand digging into his shoulder.

By how quiet Newt had become, Thomas had guessed he had regained some sort of control.

Thomas gasped, feeling his knees start to give as Newt pulled back, grabbing his arm. 

His eyes drifted to the knife embedded in his best friend's chest.

"Tommy-!"

Thomas dropped to the ground, with Newt forcefully pushing the flare to the back of his mind as he fell to his knees beside him. Panic flooded through his body at realization at what he's done.

Thomas was still alive, though struggling. Blood was dripping down his shirt as his chest shuddered violently.

"Hold on, Thomas.." Newt pleaded. Thomas yelled out in pain when Newt touched the knife and he recoiled instantly.

"I-I'm so sorry, Tommy..I'm so sorry-!" 

With what sanity he was clinging onto, Newt pulled his friend into his arms, feeling tears drip down his face. 

And now he understood how Thomas had felt when he had lost Chuck because, despite the flare pushing for control, it was exactly how he felt. Except this time he was losing Thomas. Because of himself.

"I-I'm s-sorry, N-Newt-" Thomas stuttered, hands shaking. 

"Don't.." Newt's voice cracked. "Please.."

Thomas's chest went still a few seconds later. And Newt almost completely forgot about the flare. He was clutching his friend tightly against his chest, letting out broken sobs which quickly escalated into an inhuman scream.

He didn't even notice Brenda behind him, so he couldn't see the broken look on her face. But he felt something being jabbed into his arm and then it all went black before he could do anything.

...................................................................................

When he woke up, his mind felt the clearest it had felt in forever. But unfortunately, that didn't keep the memories of what happened from rushing back.

He put his face in his hands, already feeling tears stinging his face.

"Tommy..."

He heard footsteps enter the room he was in and then someone sit down beside him.

"Hey," the voice was clearly Minho's. There was a hand on his shoulder. "How are you feelin'?"

Newt looked up, his eyes already red from the tears. "Like I should be in hell."

Minho looked taken aback for a moment, but his expression saddened upon knowing why he said that.

"It wasn't your fault."

Newt looked at him with a wave of sudden anger. "Like bloody hell it wasn't. I was the one who killed him, Minho. I was the one who bloody killed him! I put that knife in his chest!"

"Would you have purposely put that knife in his chest? If you had a choice?" Minho asked, eyeing him.

Newt glared at him like he was a crank. "Hell no, I wouldn't."

"Then it ain't your fault," Minho tightened his grip on his shoulder. "Listen, I miss him too."

"I was supposed to die.." Newt muttered miserably. "I told him to bloody kill me. Of course, he didn't do it. And now he's dead."

"That was his own choice," Minho said. "He knew that there was a chance you'd kill him."

Newt laughed bitterly. "And I did kill him."

Before Minho could say anything else, Newt buried his face in his hands and broke out into sobs. He could only wrap his friend in a hug.


End file.
